


Follow Daddy's Rules

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: The masturbation rule wasn’t the only rule in their house. All of them were locked into cock cages, their mother in a chastity belt, at all times while only their father could free them and fuck them freely.Once a month, he let them out of their cage, assigning each of them another brother to fuck to get their rocks off.





	Follow Daddy's Rules

“I knew I’d find you up here like this, you dirty little whore.”

Dakota was too breathless to argue though tears did fill his eyes, even as he continued to moan, still lifting his hips and slamming his hard, drooling cock down onto the thick pillow beneath him.

He’d been forbidden from masterbation, his father’s house rules for him and his six older brothers, and it was killing him. So Dakota had snuck away to his bedroom. At first, he’d just rubbed his pillow over his cock, but soon enough arousal had taken control and he found himself furiously humping the soft thing, desperate to cum.

He cried out when a fist grabbed his hair, yanking him up as his father’s other hand came down to tightly grip his cock, drawing a strained cry from him, even as he was dragged out of his room and down the stairs to face the rest of his family.

All of them naked, father’s other rule, stood before him, watching him with lips pressed together in a show of disappointment.

“Tabitha,” his father said to his mother. “Bring me his cock cage.”

“No, daddy, please!” Dakota begged, squirming against the hold his father had on his hair and cock. “I’ll be good, daddy, I promise!”

He yelped when his father’s huge hand came down on his bare ass, hard. “You know the rules about masturbation, Dakota,” his father lectured.

“I’m sorry!” Dakota shouted, squirming in his father’s hold as his mother knelt before him, taking hold of his hard cock and forcing it inside of dreaded contraption.

“Now,” his father said. “On your knees and elbows, ass in the air.”

Dakota shuddered, doing as he was told and knowing better than to argue. He winced when he felt his father’s hands on his ass, prying his cheeks apart.

“Looks like you’ve tightened up since your last exercise,” his father mused. “Good. Austin?”

Dakota desperately shook his head as his father stepped into his line of sight as Austin stepped forward, hands behind his back as his father reached down to unlock the cock cage. His brother’s cock was huge and dripping, fatter than Dakota’s own.

“Austin, fuck your brother nice and good,” their father ordered as Austin moved to stand behind Dakota. “And you may come inside of him.”

“No, no, Austin, please!” Dakota begged as Austin took hold of Dakota’s hips, stroking his own cock before slowly forcing himself into his brother’s tight hole, both of them groaning until Austin finally bottomed out.

“Go fast and hard,” their father said as he took a seat on the couch, snapping his fingers for the rest of the family to follow suit, stroking his cock slowly as he watched Austin begin to eagerly fuck his brother in earnest.

The masturbation rule wasn’t the only rule in their house. All of them were locked into cock cages, their mother in a chastity belt, at all times while only their father could free them and fuck them freely.

Once a month, he let them out of their cage, assigning each of them another brother to fuck to get their rocks off.

Dakota sobbed, squirming under Austin and shouting over the lewd sound of his brother’s balls slamming into his ass over and over. He clenched down hard on Austin’s cock as the oldest son shot his load deep into Dakota, hips stuttering.

“Stay inside him for a moment, Austin,” their father requested as he snapped his fingers for the second brother - Tyler - to step forward. Once he’d unlocked Tyler’s cock cage, he shoved the boy over to Dakota to take Austin’s place.

“No, daddy, please, I’ve learned my lesson!” Dakota begged uselessly as tyler’s cock sunk into his sensitive hole, Austin walking over to his father to get his cock cage back on. “Please, daddy, please!”

“Start whenever you’re ready, Tyler,” his father said.

……….

It went on and on, all six of Dakota’s brothers given a chance to get off and fuck Dakota in the ass. After far too long, his father finally came over and fucked him deep and hard. He thought it was over as the man pulled out.

He was terribly wrong. He moaned, letting out a quiet shout when he felt his father fit four fingers into his fucked out hole.

“Daddy, don’t,” he moaned as his father slowly worked his fist and arm into Dakota, fisting him fast and hard. “Please.”

He wasn’t sure how long it went on until his father finally stopped, pressing his fingers against Dakota’s stretched rim, pulling it wider.

“All fucked out like a good little whore,” his father drawled. “But I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.”

“I have,” Dakota moaned as he felt his father working a large, ribbed anal hook into his ass, securing a collor around his throat to tie the hook’s string to. “Please don’t daddy.”

Here’s what’s going to happen next,” his father said as he forced Dakota up on his knees, tying his hands tightly behind his back. “You’re going to sit outside for a little bit then you’re going to suck us all off, do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Dakota said breathlessly, finally giving up on fighting.

………………..

“Have you learned your lesson?” his father asked as he stepped aside, tailed whip in hand. Dakota, still breathless from the flogging to his exposed, sensitive cock and balls, took a few moments to breathe.

“Yes sir,” he replied. “I’m sorry sir. I won’t do it again sir.”

“Good,” his father said. “But for the final part of your punishment, you’re to remain in the hook for at least a week. And I believe I’ll change the cock cage to a belt inside.

Dakota lowered his head as his father went about to fit him inside the tight chastity belt. He deserved this. He’d tried to get off without permission. His father had been kind to let him out of his cage for a bit and he’d spoiled it.

But he was going to be a good boy from now on, he declared to himself. From now and until forever, he would never cum again without daddy’s permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
